Blooming for The Rokudaime
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Spring/Sakura diminta untuk menggantikan peran Tsunade? Sebagai Hokage? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto?/ NaruSaku. Canon. AT. Other warnings inside. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: canon, AT, romance, soft-humor, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, fluff, short — rush story.

**Theme**: SPRING.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's the season in the sun—spring will warm every heart of over the thousand.<em>**

.

.

.

**BLOOMING FOR THE ROKUDAIME**

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura," ujar _Godaime Hokage_—Tsunade—di suatu hari. Anak didiknya yang disebut sebagai 'Haruno Sakura' sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sikap tubuh tegap dan pandangan yang mantap. "Saat ini, dunia sudah menjadi lebih damai. Sasuke juga sudah kembali dan sedang menjalani terapi. Konoha sudah menjadi lebih stabil."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya, _Shishou_."

"Bersamaan dengan itu, aku sudah membuat sebuah keputusan," ujar Tsunade lagi sambil menautkan jari-jari yang kemudian digunakannya sebagai penyangga dagu. Mata _sepia_ sang pemimpin tertinggi Konoha saat itu menatap penuh selidik pada sang pemilik helaian surai merah muda di depannya. "Aku mau ... kau menggantikanku."

"Eh?"

"Kurasa … hanya kaulah yang cocok."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar," sela Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "maksud _Shishou_, aku…."

"Naruto saat ini memang sudah jauh lebih kuat, tapi bocah itu tidak paham soal politik yang juga diperlukan sebagai pemimpin desa. Jujur, dia sudah menghabiskan batas toleransiku untuk mengajarinya. Padahal dia harusnya sudah tahu, berbekal kekuatan saja tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai _Hokage_ yang disegani."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura pun kian terbelalak.

"Karena itulah … kurasa hanya kau yang paling pantas…." Tsunade menyeringai, "Untuk menggantikanku."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi _Hokage_? Kau?" seru pemilik rambut_ blonde_ yang diikat kuncir kuda begitu sahabatnya datang membawa kabar tersebut. Sebelah _aquamarine_-nya yang tidak terhalang poni hanya bisa mendelik tidak percaya.

"_Sssh!_ Jangan terlalu ribut, _Pig_!" ujar Sakura gusar sambil menggerakkan bola matanya, berharap tidak seorang pun mendengar pekikan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tapi … kupikir Tsunade-_shishou_ akan mengangkat Naruto sebagai penerusnya? Sebagai _Rokudaime_…." Ino—sang gadis berambut _blonde_—hanya menatap Sakura sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku tidak bohong! Tsunade-_shishou_ baru saja memberitahukanku tadi," jawab Sakura sambil menghela napas. "Tapi aku mengerti kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Karena aku pun tidak percaya pada pendengaranku saat itu."

Ino masih menggeleng perlahan sebelum Sakura menambahkan.

"Yah, yang jelas, jangan beri tahu orang lain, _Pig_. Tsunade-_shishou_ memintaku untuk merahasiakannya."

"Dan kau memberitahukannya padaku?" cibir Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyebarkannya. _Ne_?" Sakura menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya sambil balas menyeringai. Meski demikian, terkandung sedikit sinisme dalam kata-kata _kunoichi_ kepercayaan sang _Godaime_ tersebut.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit hingga Sakura pun memilih mengancamnya dengan sebuah _death_-_glare_. Ino sendiri hanya bisa tertawa sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura dan kemudian berpamitan untuk segera pulang ke tokonya. Sakura yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menengadah ke langit biru.

Langit biru selalu mengingatkannya akan kedua bola mata _sapphire_ yang selalu menatapnya tanpa jemu.

Sesaat, perhatian Sakura teralihkan oleh helaian kelopak bunga yang bernama sama dengannya. Bunga itu melintang di depan matanya. Tidak hanya satu. Dua, tiga, dan seterusnya.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura berusaha meraih kelopak merah muda itu sebelum ia kemudian membiarkan sang kelopak kembali menari mengikuti irama angin. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya.

Dan senyum itu melembut tatkala dilihatnya bayangan seseorang yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!" Pemuda nan aktif itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Baju hitam dan oranye-nya yang mencolok seolah membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

"Oh, hai, Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga—sedikit usaha untuk merapikan surai merah muda yang baru saja dipermainkan angin. "Dari mana saja kau?"

Peluh yang membasahi wajah Naruto semakin membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebelum jawaban Naruto memuaskannya.

"Aku? Tentu saja berlatih untuk jadi _Hokage 'ttebayo_! Dan begitu aku baru selesai latihan, aku bertemu Ino dan ia memberitahuku bahwa kau ada di sini. Langsung saja aku ke sini!"

Selayang pandang, mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak. Bibirnya mengatup sempurna nyaris seperti mengunci sebuah hasrat yang dirasakan hendak melesak keluar dari kerongkongan.

_"Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa dulu soal rencana ini. Apalagi Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya seandainya ia tahu kalau aku tengah mempersiapkanmu sebagai penggantiku."_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kala suara sang _Hokage_ bergema perlahan dalam benaknya. Sanggupkah ia menghancurkan mimpi pemuda di hadapannya? Sanggupkah ia menerima tawaran gurunya hanya karena pemuda di hadapannya tidak kompeten dalam masalah politik? Sanggupkah ia—

Hah! Rasanya Sakura tahu jawabannya.

"Latihanmu lancar, Naruto?"

"Yap … begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya. "Kakashi-_sensei_ benar-benar melatih ketahanan fisik dan mentalku. Bahkan tidak main-main_ 'ttebayo_!"

Sakura tertawa miris. "Sepertinya berat sekali, eh?"

"Begitulah. Tapi bukan hanya itu," jelas Naruto lagi sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dan memajukan wajahnya ke depan sedikit, "sebenarnya bukan hanya Kakashi-_sensei_ yang melatihku. Yamato-_taichou_, Anko-_sensei_, bahkan Ibiki-_sensei_ juga!"

Sakura menelan ludah. Kakashi dan Yamato mungkin masih tidak masalah baginya. Tapi dua nama yang terakhir? Entah mengapa, meskipun saat ini Sakura sudah lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu, jika ia boleh memilih, ia tidak akan memilih untuk mendekat pada dua nama terakhir yang disebutkan Naruto tadi.

"Dalam satu hari, aku bisa bertemu dengan empat orang itu sekaligus," ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan mata yang terpejam, "mereka melatih tidak hanya fisik, tapi juga mental!" Mendadak, kedua mata Naruto kembali terbuka. Pancaran sinar ketakutan terpantul dalam _sapphire_-nya. "Pokoknya mengerikan sekali, Sakura-_chaaann_!"

Sakura tertawa kecil penuh pengertian. Namun, rupanya Naruto belum akan menghentikan ceritanya.

"Dan jangan lupakan Tsunade-_baachan_," ujar Naruto lagi, "dia juga mengajariku tentang politik entah apa itu. Dia mengajariku cara negosiasi dan cara berbicara yang berbelit-belit. Kalau aku salah, satu hantaman akan mematahkan tulangku. Walaupun setelahnya ia segera menyembuhkanku, tapi itu tetap menyebalkan sekali_ 'ttebayo_!"

Mendengar orang terakhir dari daftar orang yang melatih Naruto membuat Sakura meringis.

"Apa kau tidak berniat mundur dari latihan berat itu, Naruto?"

"Aaa … kadang aku pernah berpikir demikian, sih. Tapi kalau mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan bisa mencapai mimpiku, aku merasa bahwa latihan ini tidak ada apa-apanya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar—memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rata.

Jawaban Naruto semakin mengukuhkan ketetapan Sakura. Ia akan segera bicara pada _Godaime_ mengenai hal ini.

Naruto adalah pilihan yang tepat. _Godaime_ tidak bisa mengeliminasi Naruto hanya karena pemuda itu sedikit bodoh dalam masalah diplomasi dan politik. Sakura akan meyakinkan Tsunade bahwa ia yang akan membantu Naruto dalam memahami setiap pelajarannya.

Seberapa lama pun waktu yang akan dibutuhkannya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa?"

Lagipula, sejak awal, menjadi _Hokage_ bukanlah intensi seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir." Sakura menggeleng lambat-lambat sebelum ia menunduk dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kurasa, daripada menjadi _Hokage_, aku akan lebih memilih menjadi istri _Hokage _saja," balas Sakura seolah tanpa sadar. Begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Sakura pun segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk meralat ucapannya, "Tu-tunggu. Maksudku tadi…."

Ucapannya terhenti saat dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang merah padam. Belum pernah Sakura melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari pemuda penuh semangat di depannya. Dan diamnya Naruto selama beberapa saat itu hanya direspons dengan mulut menganga oleh Sakura.

"Aku … aku pasti akan segera menjadi _Hokage_! Kautunggu saja, Sakura-_chan_! Aku pasti akan menjadi _Hokage_ dan melamarmu_ 'ttebayo_!" sembur Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal di depan dada. Matanya berkilat penuh determinasi. Satu ucapan Sakura telah membuat energi pemuda itu meningkat seratus persen. Kelelahan itu pun sekejap sirna tak berbekas. "Yosh! Waktunya latihan lagi! _Jaa_! _Mata ne_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"_Matte_! Naru—"

Namun, belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Naruto sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang akan betapa cepatnya langkah pemuda itu sekarang. Dengan sebelah tangan yang teracung ke depan, Sakura bergeming beberapa saat—mematung.

Setelah ia sadar bahwa posisinya tidak lagi berefek apa-apa, Sakura kembali menarik tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, matanya hanya terpaku ke satu titik dimana Naruto terlihat terakhir kalinya. Setelah mengerjap beberapa saat, kepalanya pun kembali menengadah ke langit.

Musim semi—langit biru dan kelopak merah muda begitu mendominasi. Pemandangan alam yang paling Sakura sukai. Menghanyutkan pandangan dalam sebuah refleksi. Ukiran yang begitu menghangatkan hati. Ya, musim semi. Musim yang selalu sanggup membuatnya mabuk oleh harumnya bunga sakura tapi secara tidak sadar telah berhasil membuatnya berdiri tegak tanpa perlu sebuah eksposisi.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir gadis itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, aku tidak mau menjadi _Hokage_." Sakura berkata mantap. "Kalau Naruto memang sulit diajari untuk masalah diplomasi dan politiknya, aku tidak keberatan membantu. Yang jelas … aku tidak mau menjadi _Hokage_ yang jelas-jelas akan menghancurkan mimpinya."

_Godaime Hokage_ tampak mengerjap dalam wajah bingung sebelum tawanya meledak di ruang _Hokage_ yang seperti biasa—dipenuhi oleh dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung. Sakura hanya bisa tercengang saat dilihatnya sang guru yang begitu ekspresif.

"Ah … _gomen_," ujar sang _Hokage_ sembari menghapus setitik kecil air mata yang lolos di sudut matanya saat ia tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu, _Shishou_?"

"Oke, Sakura, sebelumnya akan kukatakan dengan jelas dan tegas." Tsunade masih tidak bisa menghapus senyumnya, "Sepertinya kau salah paham."

Alis Sakura berkerut. "Salah paham?" ujar gadis itu mengulang perkataan Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Rasanya aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi _Hokage_."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi _pengganti_ku. Ah! Bukan, bukan sebagai _Hokage_," potong Tsunade sebelum Sakura sempat menyela. "Maksudku, aku akan melatihmu mengenai segala macam hal diplomasi dan politik agar kau … bisa membantu Naruto nantinya."

Sakura langsung terdiam.

"Yah … kaulihat sendiri," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk gunungan dokumen dengan matanya, "urusanku sebagai _Hokage_ masih terlalu membelenggu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melatih Naruto yang … _ahem_ … sangat bebal dalam masalah-masalah di luar kemampuan fisik."

Masih membisu, Sakura hanya bisa memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Shizune tidak akan sanggup mengontrol Naruto dan karena itu…." Tsunade melemparkan cengirannya pada Sakura. "Aku memutuskan, hanya kau yang cocok."

"Ta-tapi … aku masih tidak mengerti! Jadi _Shishou_ akan melatihku agar aku bisa melatih Naruto?"

Tsunade menyamankan posisi duduknya. Kini, wanita berumur lima puluh tahun yang selalu terlihat muda itu bersandar pada sandaran kursi merah yang tengah didudukinya. "Melatihmu tidak akan butuh waktu lama dibandingkan melatih Naruto. Lagipula, aku sudah mempersiapkan beberapa buku yang dapat kaubaca sendiri di saat aku sedang disibukkan oleh…." Tsunade menatap benci pada dokumen di hadapannya. "Benda-benda ini…."

Otak Sakura terasa kusut sekarang. Ia sudah salah paham. Jadi pada dasarnya _Godaime_ memang tidak menghendakinya menjadi _Hokage_. Dia hanya akan dipersiapkan sebagai tutor dari calon _Hokage_ sebenarnya. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rencana awal, eh?

Baiklah, Sakura mulai mengerti situasinya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sakura berusaha tenang—mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malu akibat salah duga yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan ini, "tapi kenapa _Shishou_ mengatakan bahwa aku harus merahasiakan hal ini dari Naruto? Kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan?"

"Kheh! Kau tahu, kalau aku langsung menyebut namamu sebagai calon pelatihnya, bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan berkonsentrasi dalam latihannya. Sebaiknya hal ini dijadikan kejutan saja, setelah kau sudah kupersiapkan agar bisa benar-benar mengendalikannya," jawab Tsunade lancar seolah ia sudah menduga pertanyaan Sakura yang satu itu. "Ada lagi yang mau kautanyakan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kurasa … tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang mau bertanya padamu." Tsunade mendadak menyeringai dengan kedua tangan bertautan yang sudah berada di depan mulutnya. "Kudengar, kau melamar Naruto, eh?"

"A-apa? Siapa yang—"

"Khufufu! Naruto berteriak-teriak selama latihan sorenya dengan Kakashi. Shizune yang sebelumnya ada di sana untuk sekedar melihat-lihat segera mengabarkan ini padaku." Tsunade meneliti semburat merah yang sudah membuat wajah Sakura terasa begitu panas. "Jadi … berita ini bukan bohong, 'kan?"

"Sa-salah pahaam! Itu semua salah paham!" teriak Sakura setelah sebelumnya ia hanya bisa membeku. "Naruto _Baka_! Berani-beraninya dia menyebarkan gosip seperti itu? Awas saja dia nanti!"

"Ohohohoho! Sepertinya selain sebagai tutor, masih ada hal lain yang harus kaupersiapkan, Sakura," tukas Tsunade lagi dengan tatapan penuh arti, "latihan menjadi istri!"

Merah di wajah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Kini helaian kelopak sakura tidak lagi menjadi tandingan wajahnya dan kehangatan musim semi sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan sensasi di kedua pipinya.

"_Shisooouu_! Sudah kubilang itu hanya salah pahaaamm!"

Sia-sia teriakan pilu itu terlontar. Sekeras apa pun Sakura berusaha, nyatanya itu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk meruntuhkan tembok keyakinan Tsunade. Bagi sang _Godaime_, salah paham atau tidak, semua sudah begitu jelas.

Tak lama lagi, angin musim semi akan mengabarkan hal ini pada seluruh penduduk Konoha.

.

.

.

**F I N**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_And let the wind do its job—singing while the petal's dancing, whispering news which is everyone craving._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1**: this fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event.** For more informations** about DMAC event, please **check my profile** or go to **fangroup** of NS (Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community) and SH (Devil and Angel (SasuHina)) on **Facebook**.

**A/N 2**: also, don't forget to check the next fanfictions at December 10th, 2011 (just like today, some fanfictions were made by me and others by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran).

**A/N 3**: dalam event DMAC, kami pihak yang terlibat membuat 14 fanfiction untuk mewakili masing-masing tema yang dibuat challenge, **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

**Fic Pre-DMAC semata-mata digunakan untuk promosi, bukan untuk diikutkan pada eventnya sendiri. Ingat, event dibuka mulai tanggal 11 Desember 2011 sampai dengan 12 Januari 2012.**

Okey, ini fanfiksi NS yang kagak angst. Moga-moga memuaskan karena di fanfiksi selanjutnya, saya akan kembali menyuguhkan angst *evil smirk* *dibantai NSLovers*

Ohyah, saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review fanfiksi pre-DMAC minggu lalu. Arigatou~

Now, what do you think about this fic? Please gimme your opinion via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
